True Love Comes But Only Once
by raysweetie
Summary: Ray wins a contest to meet his favorite jazz singer


Title: True Love Comes But Only Once  
  
Authors: Jenn and Susie   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Summary: Ray wins a contest to meet his favorite jazz singer in Chicago. Romance follows, but romance doesn't exactly equal happiness for our favorite occultist.  
  
Disclaimers: The Real Ghostbusters are the property of D.I.C. This story was written for fun and not for profit.  
  
Copyright 2004  
  
Thanks to Sandy for the beta.  
  
*****  
  
Peter Venkman leaned against the side of the window in the back seat. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No Peter, we're not there yet," Winston sighed.  
  
"I can't wait until we get there to actually see Serenity Star in person!" Ray exclaimed. He couldn't help being excited. Serenity Star was his favorite jazz singer and he had won a contest to meet her, so the group was on their way to Chicago.   
  
Peter frowned at Ray. "Oh no! You couldn't win tickets to a rock concert, could you? You just had to win a trip to see some jazz singer instead."  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it great, Peter?" Ray sighed happily.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't pay any attention to Peter, Ray. I think it's great," said Winston.  
  
Ray ignored Peter like Winston said to. Truthfully, Ray had a crush on Serenity Star. They both had suffered a lost .Only Serenity lost was only last year her father had died. He put his heart and soul in his work and from what he read of her maybe she did too. Ray smiled. Peter caught Ray staring off into space.   
  
"Hey Tex, I know that look. You're in love, aren't you?" Peter teased.  
  
Ray blushed. "No I'm not, Peter. I'm just thinking . Leave me alone."  
  
Egon smiled. "Raymond, do you have a crush on Serenity Star?"   
  
Ray nodded. " I don't know Egon I admire her and her talent. She's pretty, guys, and I love her music."   
  
Peter smiled. "Well, Tex. She **is** single, so you never know."   
  
Ray blush a little then turn to look out the window.  
  
Janine suddenly struck Peter on the arm. "Stop teasing Ray!"  
  
"Hey! Knock it off, Janine!"  
  
Egon pulled Ecto over to the side of the road. "You children behave or we're going back."  
  
All three of them stared at Egon. "Yes sir," they all said and became quiet. It was about five p.m. when they finally arrived and they were met by a man dressed in a cowboy outfit.   
  
Peter gave Winston a shove. "Is he kidding?"  
  
Winston blinked. "I don't think so, my man."   
  
The man walked over to them. "Which one of you is Roy Stant?"  
  
"Uh, that's Ray Stantz and that's me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Follow me. Serenity Star is waiting and she doesn't have all day."  
  
Peter gave the man a look. He didn't like the man at all. He knew these type of people all too well. Gently, he placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. "Hey Ray?"  
  
Ray turned to his friend. "Yeah, Peter?"  
  
"She may not be what you expect. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Yeah Peter, I do. But Serenity Star isn't that guy."  
  
"But he's her manager."  
  
"So you're my partner and I'm nothing like you," Ray replied as he followed Serenity Star's manager down the dark hall to her dressing room with the other three Ghostbusters behind him.   
  
Peter looked at Winston. "Did Ray just insult me?"  
  
"Yeah, my man. He did."  
  
The manager stopped in front of the last door in the hallway and knocked. "Serenity, the winner to that contest is here along with his friends."  
  
The door opened up to reveal a stunning-looking woman that was about five foot four inches in height wearing a yellow blouse and a black skirt. She had long ebony hair that at the moment was done in a long pigtail. She smiled at the Ghostbusters. "So which one of you handsome gents is Ray?" she asked.  
  
Ray stood there stunned by her beauty. Peter rolled his eyes and shoved the occultist forward. "Oh, hi! I'm Roy... Uh, Ray… Gosh, you're pretty."  
  
Serenity blushed a little. "Thanks, Ray." She smiled at the others.   
  
Peter smiled too, realizing she wasn't what he thought she'd be like. He quietly ushered the others from the room. "We uh, need to get our seats for the show," he said, smiling.  
  
"But Peter, we have backstage passes!" Ray replied.  
  
"We're going to go explore," Peter told him.   
  
Ray nodded, blushing. He knew what Peter was trying to do. The guys left and Serenity shook her head, smiling. "So, uh…" Ray didn't know what to say at first.  
  
Serenity blushed. "So you're a Ghostbuster," she said.  
  
Ray nodded, blushing a little bit too. "Uh, yeah."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I bet that it's fun."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's great, but what you do is fun too. I love your music. My favorite song is 'Rhapsody in the Horizon.' I play it over and over again."  
  
"Really? That's the first song I wrote. You have very good taste. Say, why don't you join me for dinner after the concert? I know this place that has the best pasta you've ever tasted. My treat."  
  
"Uh, well… That would be nice, but I insist on paying for it."   
  
Serenity smiled. "Sure, if you want to."  
  
"I do. My aunt always told me the guy pays for a dinner."  
  
"Serenity, you have a press conference after the concert," Serenity's manager reminded her.  
  
"Oh Myers, take care of it. I want to have dinner with Ray. That is - if you want to have dinner with me."  
  
"Serenity, I'm not you! It will only take an hour. I'm sure Mr. Stantz can wait until then."  
  
"It's okay, Serenity. I can take a rain check."  
  
"Ray, we can have dinner after the press conference. You can be my guest."  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice."   
  
"Okay then, it's settled. Boring press conference first then dinner. See you after the show."  
  
"It would be an honor," Ray said, his eyes lighting up. Serenity smiled and then she and her manager walked away. 'Wow, she asked me to dinner. Serenity Star asked ME, Ray Stantz, the nobody from Morrisville out! Wait until Peter hears this!'  
  
Ray went off to find the guys. He found them backstage talking to some of the bodyguards. Peter was asking one of them what it was like. "Do you get a lot of girls?" Peter wanted to know.   
  
"Sure do," the man said with a smile and saw Ray running up. "Hey! Slow down, please."   
  
"Sorry," Ray apologized with a blush. "Peter!" he exclaimed.   
  
"What is it, Tex?" Peter asked.   
  
Ray blushed again and suddenly became shy.   
  
Uh oh! Ray's blushing guys," Peter said with a wink and a grin. "You and Miss Star hit it off?"   
  
Ray nodded, "Peter, she asked me out! Tonight - first to her press conference then dinner afterwards! I'm so excited that I'm nervous. Hope I don't do something dumb."  
  
Peter chuckled as he looked at Egon and Winston. "Our little Ray has a date, guys. He's growing up." Peter wiped a pretend tear away from his cheek. "The kids grow up so fast these days."  
  
"Peter! Help me! What do I do? What do I say?"  
  
"Ray, calm down. If you want help on a date, I wouldn't ask Peter. I think you would be better off asking me," said Egon. "Besides, it's not the first date you've been on, is it?"  
  
"No, but this one's an important one to me. You know how my dates usually turn out."  
  
"Ray, just be yourself. Don't listen to either Peter or Egon," Winston added in.  
  
Peter placed his arm around Winston's shoulder. "Not very good advice, Winston."  
  
Winston shook his head. "Well, I think it is. If a girl doesn't like Ray for himself then she's not worth it."  
  
Ray stood there listening to his friends bicker when he suddenly realized that he had been so excited he forgotten to say goodbye. "Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong, Ray?" asked Janine.  
  
Ray hung his head. "I blew it, guys! I forgot to say goodbye to her."  
  
"I hate goodbyes anyway. See you after the concert, stud." They all watched as Serenity Star took the stage.  
  
Peter turned back to Ray. "Stud? Did she just call you stud?"  
  
Ray only blushed.  
  
"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming here tonight. For my first number, I'd like to sing a special song for a special someone." With those words, she sung Ray's favorite song.  
  
The guys glanced at Ray who was blushing, for they knew she was talking about him. Peter shook his head, smiling. At the end of the concert, Ray was quiet while he waited for Serenity to come backstage. Peter took him aside. "You all right, Tex?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, just a little nervous."   
  
"What was that, Tex?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, what would she want with a farm boy anyway?" Ray muttered so softly that Peter barely heard him.   
  
"Ray it doesn't matter where you came from and believe me, you're no farm boy. You're the second smartest person I know, so stop putting yourself down," said Peter firmly.  
  
"Ray, just be yourself like Winston said. You'll be fine," Egon said.   
  
Ray smiled at Egon. "Thanks, guys."  
  
The group was silent as they listened to the rest of the concert and they had a good time. After the concert was over, Serenity's manager came and got Ray. "Come on. She told me to go get you. The press conference will be starting soon."  
  
"You have a good time, Ray - and I mean have a good time!" Peter said as he winked at Ray.   
  
Ray went with Myers down to a big room where the press was waiting. He sat down while Serenity answered questions.  
  
"I was born right here in Chicago."  
  
"Miss Star, is that your real name?"  
  
"Now come on, boys. My real name's a secret."  
  
"Miss Star, where will you be going next?"  
  
"Not sure. My manager has all those details. Ask him."  
  
When the hour was up, Serenity's manager shooed the press away. Serenity took Ray's arm in hers. "My car's out back." They walked out to her car. Her driver opened the door and Ray helped her inside. "So, did you enjoy the concert?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, we're going to have fun tonight." Serenity grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Relax," she said. "I don't bite and besides, for the rest of the night I'm Frances Molt."  
  
Ray smiled at her. "Is that your real name?"  
  
"Yeah, but Myers didn't think it would sell records."  
  
"I think it's pretty."  
  
  
  
"Thanks - that's sweet of you."  
  
They had a nice time at dinner until the bill came. Ray searched for his wallet but he didn't have it with him. "Oh no! I must have forgotten my wallet."  
  
"It's okay, Ray. I'll take care of it."  
  
"But I'm supposed to pay for it!" Ray began protesting.  
  
"You can next time," Serenity gave the waiter her credit card and left a good tip.   
  
Ray felt like a fool. He became quiet.  
  
Serenity looked at Ray and knew that he felt bad. "Ray… I had a nice time."  
  
"How could you have had a nice time? I forgot my wallet and you end up paying the bill!"  
  
"Because I was with you, Ray. You're nothing like those stuck-up jerks I usually get caught with. I've got a place that's not too far from here. It's a small studio apartment with a balcony that's got a great view of the city. It's where I go when I want to be alone. Would you like to go there?"  
  
Ray nodded in agreement. When they arrived at the apartment, Serenity fixed them some ice tea and they sat out on the balcony. "I like this time of the year," she said. "It's so nice and pretty."  
  
"Yeah, we had nights like this back at the farm," Ray said.  
  
"Really? Did you grow up on a farm?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No not all my life. Just part of it. My father was a doctor and we lived in town. But when my parents were killed, I was sent to live on a farm for fours years until my aunt took me in," Ray explained.  
  
"I wish I could have lived on a farm. I bet you're mom made homemade pies."  
  
"Uh no, my mom didn't cook," Ray admitted.  
  
Serenity placed her head on his chest. "Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you. I know it's silly. I mean we just met…"  
  
Ray's cheeks turned red. He didn't know what to say. They had only met a few hours ago. Serenity kissed him and he backed away from her, a little nervous.   
  
"Something wrong, Ray?" Serenity asked   
  
"I just-" Ray couldn't find any words to say. He was sure that he was falling in love with her too, but he hadn't really been in love before.   
  
Serenity started to get up. "Well, maybe we better call it a night anyway."   
  
Ray stared at her, keeping still in his seat. He didn't want the night to end.   
  
Serenity stared at him curiously. "Ray, did I say something wrong? You've become so quiet."  
  
"N...Nothing… It's not you!" Ray babbled as he rose to his feet. "It's me. I've never had a woman tell me she loved me. I'm sorry, Serenity."  
  
Serenity slowly smiled at him. "I guess I came on too strong to you. It's just that I've never felt this way about anyone before." She stopped and placed her arms around his neck. "Stay with me tonight."  
  
Ray slowly backed away from her. "I can't." He suddenly felt very confused. "I've got to go!" He hurried out the door, leaving Serenity alone. Ray ran down the street trying to find a taxi. He was embarrassed and angry at the same time. "Nice going, stupid!" he chided himself. "You're a class-one moron!" Soon he got a taxi and headed back to the hotel.  
  
Egon looked up as Ray burst through the door of the hotel room that they were staying in. "How was your date, Raymond?"  
  
Ray looked at him. "I want to go home."  
  
Egon put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Why do you wish to go home, Raymond? Did you not have a good time with Serenity?"   
  
Ray shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ray, come outside with me for a moment," Egon suggested.   
  
Ray sighed and followed him as they sat out on the balcony of their room.   
  
"Raymond, I understand that you're nervous," Egon said.   
  
Ray looked down at the ground.   
  
Egon slowly reached out and lifted Ray's chin up with a finger. "Ray, I want you to tell me what happened," he said softly.  
  
"Nothing happened. She paid for the dinner. I forgot my wallet."  
  
"Ray, she invited you, so it was only natural that she picked up the check."  
  
Ray stared at Egon. "A man never lets a woman pick up the check. My Aunt Lois taught me that. It just isn't done."  
  
"Maybe not in her time, but things are different today. Serenity asked you out. You didn't ask her."  
  
"Egon, it was still wrong for her to pay for it. I should've been prepared." Ray stared out at the surrounding area. Chicago was pretty with all its lights. "Then she wanted me to stay with her. I think she wanted me to..." Ray's face slowly turned the color of crimson. "I think she wanted me to sleep with her. Egon, the only time I came close to having… you know…"  
  
Egon raised his eyebrows and sighed. "It's called sex, Ray, and it's not a dirty word."  
  
"Yeah, I know… was when Peter took us to that place."  
  
Egon's eyes rolled. "Yes. I remember that all too well..."  
  
Peter walked outside. "Everything okay here, boys?" he asked, casually glancing at the two of them.   
  
Egon smiled. "Your timing is perfect, Peter," he said. "I will leave you two to talk."  
  
Ray started to get up but Peter wouldn't let him just yet. "Hold it, Tex! What's the matter?"   
  
Ray blushed, looking down at the ground, "I don't want to talk about it, Peter."   
  
Peter pretended to look hurt. "Tex, we can always talk!"   
  
"I-I know... I just feel so dumb." Ray's eyes watered with frustration and he told Peter what happened.   
  
Peter put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Ray, Ray, Ray, what did I tell you earlier?"   
  
"T-To be myself and I was that's what the problem was." Some new tears came to Ray's eyes.   
  
"Ray, you're a great guy, and I'm sure any girl would see that," Peter said with a smile. "You really like her, huh?"   
  
Ray nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know what to do about it," he said as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you what to do about it. You go over to her place right now and tell her you love her," Peter stated.  
  
"B-But I can't!" Ray said.   
  
"Come on, buddy. You can do it. Just have confidence in yourself, and if she invites you in, go for it if that's what you want."   
  
"B-But how do I know it's what I want? I just completely froze!" Ray stood up, angry with himself.   
  
"Do what your heart tells you," Peter said with a smile "Don't force anything on you or her, and you'll both be fine. Ray, look how far you've come from being just a farm boy. How could you say that's all you are when there's really so much more to you than that?"   
  
Ray smiled and hugged Peter. "Thanks, Peter. Sometimes I just need to hear that."   
  
Peter returned the smile. "I know you can do it, Tex. You've just gotta have confidence. That's all it takes."  
  
Ray hugged Peter one more time and took off to Serenity's place.   
  
When Ray arrived at her apartment, he knocked very loud on the door. Slowly, the door opened a crack. "Yes? What is it? Oh Ray, it's you!" Serenity opened the door. "I'm so glad you came back."  
  
"Serenity, I love you!" Ray blurted out. I'm sorry I left."  
  
Serenity didn't say anything. She just took him in her arms and kissed him and then pushed the door shut with her foot. The next morning, they were both still on the sofa - they had talked all night. Serenity rose to her feet. "I've got to go and get ready for my last concert here. I'm going to Japan. I'll be staying in Tokyo. Will you write to me, Ray?"  
  
"Yes! Every day - and I'll even call you."  
  
Serenity smiled as she wrote down where she would be staying in Tokyo. Ray left soon afterwards and when he got back, his friends were packed and ready to start their drive home the next day.   
  
Peter smiled at him. "Hey, you stayed all night. I bet you had fun."  
  
"Yeah. We talked and played cards."  
  
"Cards? You were with a beautiful woman and all you did was talk and play cards. Ray, when we get back, I'm going to have the talk with you." Peter shook his head. "It's way overdue."  
  
Ray smiled at Peter's joke. The next day, the guys got up early to drive back home. As Peter was getting their bags checked out, a limo pulled up.   
  
"Ray!" Serenity called, waving her arm outside the limo.   
  
Ray continued smiling as Serenity jumped from the limo and ran up to him. He hugged her.   
  
"I couldn't leave without saying a final goodbye. God, I wish I could come with you," Serenity said before she kissed him.   
  
Peter smiled, raising his eyebrows at Egon.   
  
"I love you," Serenity said.   
  
"I love you too," Ray blushed, but it was true.   
  
Peter giggled. "Ray's in love! Ray's in love!"  
  
Winston pulled Peter aside. "Come on, Pete. Let them have a few moments alone."  
  
"But Winston, Ray might need my advice!"  
  
"I'm sure that Ray can handle it," said Egon as he grabbed Peter's other arm and escorted him over to Ecto, where Janine and Slimer were waiting inside.   
  
"Ray, if you need any advice, I'm right over here!" called Peter.  
  
Ray ignored Peter as he smiled at Serenity. "I'm going to write you every day, no matter what. I promise."  
  
"And I shall also write to you." The car horn suddenly blared. "I've got to go. Myers is waiting. I love you." She gave him a final kiss and then got back into the limo and it drove away.  
  
When the guys arrived back in New York, Ray rushed to the phone to call Serenity to let her know that they made it back okay. For the next few days, he and Serenity were writing back and forth.   
  
*********  
  
Peter was sitting on pillows as beautiful girls kissed him. "Okay girls, there's plenty of me to go around. No fighting, huh? Oh yes! Oh Kara, Ginny, Bambi… Please…"  
  
Suddenly, Peter heard bells ringing. His mind tried to push the sound away, but the bells kept ringing. Peter's eyes shot open as his mind slowly registered that the phone beside his bed was ringing. He turned and stared at the clock blearily - two a.m. "This better be good…" he mumbled as he turned around and reached for the phone. "Hello?" he said groggily.  
  
"Hi? Is Ray there?"  
  
"Hello, Serenity…" Peter yawned. "Serenity, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Oh, hi Peter! It IS Peter, right?"  
  
Peter rubbed at his eyes wearily. "Yes, it's Peter. For crying out loud, it's two in the morn..."  
  
Peter didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The receiver was unceremoniously yanked from his hand. "Hi, Serenity! I miss you, baby. How are you? What are you doing?" he asked happily, no sign of sleepiness in his voice.  
  
Peter shook his head and covered it with his pillow.  
  
Ray didn't even notice as he walked towards the other side of the room. "We busted a class seven today. They're a little tricky but fun. What did you do today?"  
  
"HEY! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to SLEEP around here!" Ray ducked as a pillow went flying over his head.  
  
"Is there a problem, Ray?"  
  
Ray ducked as Peter threw another pillow in his general direction and groaned loudly before he threw the covers over himself to try and drown out Ray's voice. "No, honey. Nothing's wrong," he said softly.  
  
"Well, after the outdoor concert, I had dinner with the mayor. I had so much fun, but I don't care for sushi," Serenity admitted.   
  
Ray smiled as Serenity giggled over the phone. "Ray, I miss you so much. I wish you were here."  
  
"I know. I do too, but I just can't get away. When are you coming back?"  
  
"Not soon enough. These promotional tours can really be tiring though." She suddenly became quiet. Ray waited patiently until she spoke again. "Ray, I've got to go now but I will see you soon. I love you, Studmuffin. I'll call you tonight," she promised.  
  
Ray blushed. "I love you too." He then hung up the phone and went back to bed, but he couldn't fall back to sleep so instead, he got up and sat by the window thinking. So, this is what true love feels like...  
  
The next day, Peter caught Ray staring out the window dreamily. "Yo, Tex!" Peter said.   
  
Ray didn't hear him. He kept thinking of Serenity.   
  
"Tex - you awake over there?" Peter asked.   
  
Ray jumped as Peter touched his shoulder. "Oh, gosh! Sorry, Peter. I was just thinking about…"   
  
Peter interrupted Ray. "About Serenity?" he finished.   
  
Ray nodded. "I love her, Peter, and I can't stop thinking about her."   
  
Peter smiled at Ray. "You know, it's nice to have someone. That one special person only comes once in a lifetime, and I'm glad you found yours."  
  
Ray thought about that, he really did. Peter was right: Serenity WAS that one person. He knew it from the beginning. The next day, Ray decided to do it - he was going to pop the question. Serenity was going to call him in the evening.   
  
Ray wanted to do it someplace romantic, but for now, over the phone would do. That night, Serenity called him on her cell phone as planned.   
  
"Hi Ray!" she said, excited to hear his voice.   
  
"H-Hi Serenity," Ray said with a smile.   
  
"You okay?" she asked. "Y-You sound strange."  
  
"Serenity, I have to ask you something." Ray started to sweat because he was so nervous.   
  
"Yes?" she prompted.   
  
  
  
"I-I didn't want to do this over the phone. I-I wanted it to be special - to be someplace romantic, but we can make up for that. I had to tell you this now before you come here."   
  
"Ray, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, thinking he was about to break up with her.   
  
"Serenity, I love you more than anything," he blurted.   
  
"Yes?" she replied.   
  
"I-I want you to be my wife, Serenity. I-I know it's not the most romantic way to propose in the world, but..." Ray paused. He could hear crying over the telephone. "Serenity?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Ray, of course I will!" she replied. "I wish I could kiss you."  
  
"I know the feeling but we'll be together soon and we'll do this the right way," Ray said, smiling as he spoke.   
  
"Ray, the right way is when two people love each other like we do. Hey, you know what? You're my fiancé now," Serenity said.  
  
Ray chuckled. "Yeah, I know that! Isn't it great?"  
  
Serenity laughed too. "Ray, I've got to go now to rehearse. See you when I get to New York. Goodbye, Ray. I love you."  
  
"Bye, Serenity. Love you too." Ray hung up the phone.  
  
Fiancée? Serenity was his fiancée! Ray felt like the whole weight of the world was off his shoulders.   
  
Peter walked into the room and noticed that Ray was staring off dreamily into space. He waved a hand in front of Ray's eyes. "Ray? Buddy? You with me?" he asked. "You okay?"   
  
"Peter, I asked Serenity to marry me and she said yes."  
  
"Ray, that's wonderful! When are you getting married?"  
  
"She's coming to New York next mouth and then we're getting married. Peter, will you be one of my best men?"  
  
"One of them?"  
  
"Yeah. I want Egon and Winston to be my best men too."  
  
"Sure, Ray. I'd be honored."  
  
"What would you be honored about?" asked Egon as he and Winston walked into the room.  
  
"Ray's getting married and he wants us to be his best men. You too, Winston."  
  
"That's wonderful news, Ray, and I also would be honored," said Winston. Egon nodded in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
The days passed slowly for Ray. Every day, he called her just to hear her voice. Serenity called one night and told Ray that she would be in New York the next day. After saying goodbye to her, Ray slid down the pole with a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to go buy Serenity a gift. She told me when she called last night that she'll be here tomorrow."  
  
The guys looked up. "I bet you're happy, Tex."  
  
"I sure am, Peter! I can't wait until tomorrow!"  
  
Ray hurried and got into Ecto and drove away. Not too long after Ray had left, the telephone rang and Peter answered it. He talked for a long time then hung up the phone. "Egon. Winston... Guys, that was the police. God, there's no easy way to say this." His face turned pale as he spoke.  
  
Egon looked concerned. "Peter, what is it?"  
  
Peter swallowed hard and shook his head. "Serenity's limo hit a truck and she was killed instantly," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Oh God," Winston whispered.  
  
All three of them became quiet. None of them wanted to break the news to Ray.  
  
Peter shook his head. "We've got to tell him."  
  
Egon nodded. "I know, but I'd rather face the Boogeyman than tell Ray that Serenity's dead."  
  
"I'll do it," said Winston.  
  
"No, Winston. I'm his best friend. I should tell him," said Peter.  
  
Egon placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "We'll all tell him."  
  
They turned around when they heard Ecto come inside the garage. "Wait until you see what I got Serenity! I can't wait until she sees it," Ray said happily after he got out of the souped-up station wagon and entered the office.  
  
"Ray, please sit down. There's something we need to tell you."  
  
Ray stared at Peter as he sat down in a chair. "Peter?"  
  
Peter ran his hands through his hair. "Ray, there's no easy way to say this."  
  
"Peter? What's the matter?"   
  
Peter looked at his friends. They both nodded. He turned back to Ray. "Serenity's not coming tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Why? Was her flight to New York canceled and she can't get another one until later on in the week?"  
  
Peter, Egon, and Winston exchanged glances. "Her car was hit by a truck. Ray, she died," Peter said gently. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Ray stared at his friends. For a long time he said nothing. Then he took out a music box from a shopping bag. "I can't wait till Serenity sees this. I'm going to go upstairs and wrap it for her."  
  
Peter stared at the others, who shook their heads. 'This isn't good,' he thought as he followed Ray up to the bedroom where he started wrapping the present up. "Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"Isn't this great, Peter? I'm getting married," Ray said with a smile.  
  
"Tex, did you hear anything I said down there?" Peter asked.   
  
Ray didn't answer him and continued wrapping the music box.   
  
"Ray, look at me! I want you to answer me," Peter said sternly.  
  
"Peter, she's fine," Ray said simply. "I know she is."   
  
"Ray, you've gotta listen to me! You can't keep going on like this," Peter stated.   
  
"Peter, I don't have time..."  
  
Peter grabbed Ray by the shoulders before he could finish what he was going to say. "Ray, acting like it didn't happen isn't going to change it, damn it! She's dead, Ray!"  
  
Ray pulled away from Peter so suddenly that the music box dropped from his hands and shattered. He went down on his hands and knees and began picking up the pieces. "Oh no! I've got to fix this. Serenity will be so disappointed it. Damn, where are all the pieces?"   
  
Ray slammed his hand down hard on a big piece of wood, cutting his hand. He kept hitting the piece over and over again. Peter grabbed Ray and the occultist held onto him like a life preserver. "She can't be dead, Peter! Please tell me she's not dead! PLEASE!"  
  
"I wish I could, Tex," Peter said as he held him.   
  
Ray cried on Peter's shoulder. "Come on. Let's have that hand checked," Peter said gently.  
  
Ray only nodded.  
  
******  
  
The day of Serenity's funeral was like a blur to Ray. He barely remembered Peter helping him in and out of Ecto. He was in a daze. People came up to give their condolences, but to Ray they only sounded like buzzing. He leaned against Peter.   
  
Egon and Winston looked over at Peter, who in a gentle brother-like way held Ray so he could be there for him. When the funeral service was over, they went home. Ray didn't say a word, nor did he cry throughout the service. Peter looked back at him. He had never seen Ray so quiet before and he was worried. He then looked at Egon, who was driving, but the scientist only shook his head.  
  
Once they arrived home, Ray quickly got out and ran upstairs. Peter followed him. When he caught up with Ray, he saw that the occultist was wrecking the bedroom. Peter grabbed him before he could do more damage. Ray tried to pull away but Peter held tight.  
  
"Let me go, Peter!"  
  
"No! Calm down, Ray."  
  
"Let me go, damn it!"  
  
Peter shook his head as he felt Ray sink to the floor and he went down with him.  
  
Egon and Winston, hearing all the racket upstairs, came in the bedroom and joined their two friends on the floor. All Ray kept saying was, "Please! No, she can't be dead!"  
  
The guys held onto Ray, not knowing what to say to him. Ray finally quieted down as the guys held onto him. Finally, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep in their arms and Peter and Winston carefully placed him on his bed.   
  
****  
  
It had been over three months since Serenity died and Ray was still not acting like himself. People began to notice that the exuberant life that Ray normally displayed was slowly winding down to a trickle. He woke up late, stayed in bed a lot, and didn't bother to even leave the fire hall if there wasn't a call to go to. When there was a call, he didn't seem to care and sometimes he didn't even want to go.   
  
Janine saw Ray moping around one day and followed him as he went up to the bedroom to go sleep again. She leaned against the doorframe and sighed as he climbed into bed and buried himself under the covers.   
  
"Janine?" Egon suddenly had a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Janine jumped. "Oh, Egon!" she gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I was checking on Ray…" she trailed off.   
  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Egon asked.   
  
"Yes," Janine answered quietly. "I'm very worried, Egon. He's not like he used to be. He-he's so different."   
  
"I know, Janine. He's lost someone very close to him," Egon sighed. "I wish I knew how to help him, but it seems that the more that we try, the more he just pushes us away."   
  
"I noticed that too," Janine muttered. "He's not the same Ray he was before."   
  
Egon agreed. "No. He's very different and I wish I could do something for him."   
  
"Maybe he should go talk to a psychologist, Egon? Do you think that someone who's not so close to him... Would that help?" she whispered.   
  
"Perhaps," Egon said. "But I think Ray just needs the comfort of home and knowing that we are here with him twenty four seven. It will get better, Janine. I promise you."   
  
"It's just... Sometimes, while you guys go out on a call and he doesn't, I-I watch him sleep because I worry, and…" she trailed off.   
  
"What, Janine?" Egon asked.   
  
"He's called her name…" Janine said.   
  
  
  
"I know. I've heard him myself say her name on several occasions," Egon said. "But that can be normal."   
  
"You call that normal?" Janine cried. "How can that be normal, Egon? How?"   
  
"When you lose someone you love, they tend to stick in your mind," Egon replied. "That's what Ray is going though. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps he does need to speak to someone who's not so close to the situation."   
  
Janine nodded, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.   
  
Egon pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay. I promise you," he said.  
  
Janine wiped her eyes and nodded. "Y-You're right, Egon."   
  
Egon smiled and finally let her loose. "Do you wish for me to take you home?"   
  
"I would like that," Janine smiled and grabbed Egon's arm as they headed towards Ecto.   
  
***   
  
That night, Ray was dreaming. The dream was as real as it could be. It was he and Serenity together holding hands, kissing, and even getting married like they had wanted.   
  
Then he pictured her getting killed. He could see the frightened expression on her face as the truck barreled towards her limo - and her final terrified scream echoing in his ears just as the vehicles made impact...  
  
Ray sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He stared at the others and saw that they weren't awake. 'Good,' he thought. He was tired of Peter's 'sessions', Egon's talks, and Winston always asking what he could do. He didn't want to deal with that now. He just wanted to be left alone. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Finally, he buried his head in the pillow and cried for most of the night until he finally fell asleep.   
  
Peter suddenly awoke, feeling that something was amiss. Looking over, he saw that Ray wasn't in bed. Getting up, he put on his robe, yawned, and went down to the second floor, where he saw Ray sleeping on the couch. Peter walked over to him and noticed his tear-stained face. He pulled up a chair and sat down by him gently wiping away the tear. Ray flinched a little but didn't wake up.  
  
Peter stayed by him while he slept and tried to think of the best way to deal with this and help Ray. Peter sighed as he watched Ray sleep. He knew it wasn't a good sleep, but at least his friend could begin to come to terms with Serenity dying now - maybe.   
  
A few hours later, Ray's eyes opened and he saw Peter sitting next to him fast asleep in the chair. Ray tried to smile, but just couldn't seem to find a reason to. He got up and stretched. Then he went in the bathroom and took a long shower to avoid being seen by the guys.   
  
Peter woke up sore. He stretched his legs out and glanced over at the couch, slowly realizing Ray wasn't there.   
  
Ray? Ray!" Peter was worried. He hurried into the hall and he heard the shower running. He wondered how long Ray had been in there. Peter knocked on the door.   
  
"You coming out, Tex?" he called.   
  
"Yeah, Peter. In a minute," Ray said.   
  
A few moments later, Ray came out with a towel wrapped around him.   
  
"You all right, Tex?" Peter asked.   
  
"Yeah, fine. I was just going to head to the comic book store," Ray shrugged.   
  
Peter sighed. Ray was not dealing with this well at all. First, he was acting like it never happened and now he was acting as if it didn't matter at all. Peter wasn't quite sure how to deal with Ray's reactions yet, but he knew he couldn't let Ray continue like this. "Ray?"  
  
"I'm fine, Peter."  
  
"She died and you have to deal with it whether you want to or not."  
  
"No I don't, and you can't make me! Leave me alone, Peter!"  
  
"I only want to help."  
  
"If you really want to help... Then bring her back."  
  
"Ray, I can't. You know that."  
  
"I didn't think so. I'm going to the comic book store."  
  
"Rayyyyyy! Rayyyyyy! Please help me! It's so cold!"  
  
Ray stopped in his tracks. "Peter, did you hear that?"  
  
The psychologist looked around. "Hear what, Ray?"  
  
"Serenity. She's calling me." Ray started walking towards the voice.   
  
Peter followed him from the hallway to Egon's lab. Alarmed, he watched as Ray walked inside and stared at the open window, keeping close behind him.   
  
"Ray, come for me, please! I'm so scared."   
  
Ray stared out the window where he saw Serenity reaching out for him. "I'm coming, Serenity! I'm coming." He made a leap towards the window.  
  
Peter grabbed Ray before he fell out the window. All he could see was the blue sky and the busy street down below.   
  
Ray struggled in Peter's grip. "Let me go Peter! She needs me! I need to get to her!" Peter continued holding the occultist tightly even as he fought to free himself. "Let me go!"  
  
"Ray, help me! Help me, Ray!"  
  
Ray suddenly struck at Peter, knocking him down to the floor, momentarily stunning him, and ran to the window. He climbed up on the sill. "I'm coming, Serenity!"   
  
Ray was about to leap out the window when Peter grabbed at his towel and pulled him to the floor. "Egon! Winston! Janine! Get up here now! I need help!" Peter screamed while trying to hold down a fighting Ray at the same time.  
  
Egon, Winston, and Janine ran upstairs and gasped when they saw Ray fighting Peter.   
  
"Winston, help me hold onto him!" Peter cried.   
  
Winston grabbed Ray who was still struggling with all his strength.   
  
"Let me go, damn it!" Ray cried.   
  
"Ray, calm down!" Egon exclaimed.   
  
"Egon, get a tranquilizer or something! I need something to calm him down!" Peter was panicking as Ray managed to free himself from Peter's grip and tried to leap towards the window again.   
  
Egon ran to the other side of the lab, looked around, and found what he was looking for. He ran back over to Ray, who was now struggling wildly in Peter and Winston's grip and gave him a shot in the arm. Ray's eyes became unfocused as the tranquilizer took effect. The guys helped him to his bed.   
  
Winston sat down, exhausted. "Man, that boy can fight when he puts his mind to it."  
  
Egon remained quiet for a moment before turning to Winston. "I'll stay with Ray. I want to take a few readings."  
  
"Do you think he actually saw Serenity?"  
  
"No, Winston. I don't think she would make him try and jump from the third floor window." Egon paused as he readjusted his PKE meter. "But I do believe what Ray saw was a ghost pretending to be her to lure him to his death."  
  
Winston looked over at Ray who lay quietly on the bed as the tranquilizer took effect, but Ray could hear what they were saying. "It was her," he said in a sluggish voice.  
  
Peter was standing by Ray's bed. "Ray, think. Would Serenity honestly want you to jump out a third-story window to your death?"  
  
Ray closed his eyes. He knew in all honesty that she would not. "I'm sorry, guys. I just miss her so much. We never even got a chance to make love. We both wanted to wait until our wedding night so it would be special." Ray's voice faltered then and he fell asleep as the drug took full effect.  
  
Peter covered Ray up. "I know, kid. I know."  
  
Egon sighed as he studied his PKE meter. Peter glanced at Ray one more time before he left the bedroom and headed towards Egon's lab.   
  
"I don't want to leave him alone too long, Egon. What's going on?" Peter asked.   
  
Egon looked up when he heard Peter's voice. "I don't like it, Peter, but it appears that someone's out to get Ray."   
  
"Who, my man?" Winston asked.   
  
"I am uncertain as of yet, Winston." He gazed at the two of them. "I need both of you to look through Ray's history of any ghosts that he's recently busted. Look under the recent busts that he went on with all of us or with just one of us. Second, look up any previous busts as well. There might still be some angry ghosts back from when we first started the business that we haven't put in the containment unit, although I must admit that the probability is highly unlikely. They would have attacked him or us by now," Egon said.   
  
"What are you going to do, Spengs?" Peter asked.   
  
"To check on Ray," Egon stated and Peter nodded.   
  
After checking to make sure Ray was okay, everyone got to work. Winston and Peter carefully checked through all the logs while Egon kept vigil at Ray's bedside.   
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Egon wearily. "Is she really gone?" he whispered.  
  
Egon nodded and placed his hand on Ray's forehead. "Sleep for now, Ray."   
  
Ray closed his eyes again as a single tear rolled down his face. Egon gently wiped it away and sighed.  
  
"I might've found something."   
  
Egon turned around to face Peter and Winston as they walked in the bedroom. "What did you find, Winston?"  
  
"Do you remember Madam Pomaroy?" asked Winston.  
  
"That medium that said she could talk to spirits and Ray proved that she was a fake?"  
  
"Yeah, Peter. That's the one," answered Winston.  
  
"What does she have to do with this?"  
  
"I see where Winston is going with this. When she died, she came after Ray for telling people the truth about her. She must have gotten out of the containment unit," Egon said thoughtfully.  
  
"But how?" Winston asked, frowning.  
  
Peter snapped his fingers. "It must've been when we had that leak last month when the backup generator failed!"  
  
"Egon, do you think she somehow caused Serenity to wreck her car?" asked Winston.  
  
"Yes. I believed she did," answered Egon.  
  
"Then we better warn Ray when he wakes up, m'man," Winston said.   
  
Egon nodded as he turned back around to watch Ray as he continued sleeping while Winston and Peter went downstairs to do some more research. A few hours later, Ray slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Ray, are you all right?" Egon asked.   
  
Ray shook his head. "Leave me alone, Egon," he muttered, covering his head with his pillow.   
  
"Ray, this isn't like you." Egon tried to lighten things up. "This is more Peter's style."   
  
"Go away!" Ray snarled. "I don't want to talk to anybody!"   
  
"Ray..." Egon said. "We're your friends. Please, you have to let us help."   
  
Ray shook his head. "No, I don't need help from anybody."   
  
"Ray, I know how you feel, but you must listen to what we have to say. Please, get dressed and come join us in the kitchen…" Egon tried to pull the pillow from Ray's hands.   
  
"Leave me alone, Egon!" Ray snapped, pulling it back. "I don't want to hear anything else about how she's dead."   
  
"Ray, stop acting like a baby and come with me! While you were sleeping, we found out something and that you need to know," Egon said sharply.   
  
Taken back by Egon's tone of voice Ray stood up, pulled on his jumpsuit and quietly went with Egon to the kitchen. When they arrived, he saw that Peter and Winston were already there looking things over. At first Ray didn't say a word but simply sat down at his usual spot at the table. "So, what did you find?" Ray finally asked.   
  
Egon explained everything - how he even thought that Ray's life was in danger. Ray stared in wide-eyed silence as Egon spoke.  
  
Peter placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. "We'll get her Ray and put her back."  
  
Ray nodded then looked up at his friends. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk."  
  
"Hey, my man. You were hurting and we completely understood why you acting like you were. Now we need to find Madam Pomaroy," Winston said.  
  
Ray suddenly smiled. "And I know how we can bring her to us."  
  
Egon also smiled. "Yes, I think I do too."  
  
"All right, you two! Let us in on the secret," said Peter.  
  
Ray smiled again. "By having our own medium contact a spirit," he explained.  
  
"We don't have a medium," said Winston.  
  
"Oh yes we do," chorused Egon and Ray as they both stared at Janine, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.   
  
Ray walked over to her. "Gentlemen, meet Madam Red. She sees and knows all."  
  
"Who? ME?" asked Janine.  
  
Both Ray and Egon nodded in agreement. "I believe, as does Ray, that Madam Phooney will show up if she thinks that someone else is doing her job."  
  
Janine backed off. "I don't know about this, guys! It's not in my job description."   
  
"Come on, Janine! Ray's in danger," Peter pleaded.  
  
"I don't know…" she said uncertainly.   
  
"We'll give you a r-r-r-... I can't even say it!" Peter said.   
  
"That's a good start, you cheapskate!" Janine said with a grin. "Okay, you have your gypsy or whatever."   
  
Peter smiled.  
  
Janine went into the other room and changed. Egon couldn't help smiling when she walked out. The redhead was wearing an old dress and some dangling earrings, which were part of a Halloween costume that she had left at the firehouse. She definitely looked like she was ready to do a séance. Egon even blushed a little as she walked over to them.   
  
"Madam Melnitz at your service," Janine bowed and the guys giggled. She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her hands on the crystal ball that Ray had gotten upstairs from the bedroom. Peter dimmed the lights and sat down, waiting to see what she would do.  
  
"O great spirits of the dead, speak to me…" Janine raised her hands up and waved them over the crystal ball.   
  
Ray silently giggled because Janine was acting the part out so well.  
  
"I heard you," replied Slimer, who was using a device Egon invented that made his voice sound normal.   
  
"Who are you, O great spirit?" asked Janine.  
  
"I am the great pizza king."  
  
'Hoo boy,' Peter thought silently. 'Why am I not surprised at that?'  
  
Suddenly the wind started blowing and the door banged shut. Frightened, Slimer flew from the room as the ghost of Madam Pomaroy appeared. "How dare you mock me with an imposter! I'm the one who can speak to spirits! You're using your pet ghost!"   
  
Peter walked over to her. "I'd say that she did a pretty good job. She got YOU here, didn't she?"  
  
"She had nothing to do with it! I came for him." The ghost pointed at Ray.  
  
Janine suddenly began to shake as her head drooped and her eyes closed. All of them raced to her side. When Janine reopened her eyes, she stared sweetly at Ray, who frowned. Then she turned towards Madam Pomaroy and said, "If you lay one hand on my boyfriend, I'll make your life in the afterlife a living... I think you get my meaning."  
  
Ray stared at Janine. "Serenity, is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh... Well, in Janine's flesh, that is."  
  
Egon started towards her. "It's okay, Egon. I'm all right. I gave her permission to use my body," Janine said in a strange and faraway voice.  
  
Egon stared at Janine, surprised. Madam Pomaroy stared as well, and that was when Ray aimed his pack at her and fired. "You're going down!" Ray cried angrily. "You killed Serenity, and you tried to kill me!"   
  
"No!" Madam Pomaroy cried as Ray blasted her.   
  
"Ray, the trap!" Egon threw the trap as Ray's beam held her while Peter and Winston added in their own firepower.   
  
"You're not getting away with murder, not again!" Ray cried with tears in his eyes.   
  
Egon stepped on the trap and the ghost was sucked into it, screaming. Finally, the trap closed and she was gone. Ray fell to the floor, tired and upset with everything that happened.   
  
Janine's body slowly approached him. "Janine has granted me a few more minutes to say goodbye, my love." She went down to Ray and lifted his chin to look at him. "Our time together has been short, but it's the most wonderful time I've ever had. A friend once told me that true love comes but only once. Remember the time we had together, Ray, and always cherish it as I will. "  
  
Ray smiled at her. "I want to kiss you goodbye."  
  
Serenity was quiet for a minute then she reached out to pull Ray close to her and they kissed. "I must go now, my love, but I will always remember you and what we could've had."   
  
Suddenly, Janine fainted. Ray carefully picked her up and placed her on the couch. "What happened? Oh, I remember now," Janine said, blinking several times before she looked at Ray. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Janine."  
  
Janine nodded. "I'm glad I could help."  
  
Ray smiled and stood up. He walked over to the window and stared outside. Egon started walking over to him but Peter stopped him. "I think I better do this."  
  
Egon nodded as Peter walked over to Ray. "Ray?"  
  
The occultist turned around and Peter saw tears in his eyes. "How long until the pain goes away, Peter? I miss her so much."  
  
Peter placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. "I know it hurts, pal. For how long, I'm not sure, but it will go away eventually. It helps to remember the good times you had with her."   
  
Ray nodded, trying to smile a little. "Yeah, we did have some good times. I remember our first date when we went to that restaurant and she paid for dinner and I felt so stupid because I couldn't even afford to eat there." Ray lowered his head, but smiled slightly. "But that didn't matter to her. She didn't care how much money I had or anything. She just liked me for me, Peter. I never had a girl like me like that before. Not even Elaine Furman," Ray finished with a blush.   
  
Peter smiled a little. "I know, kid. You're a likeable person, though it's too bad more girls don't see that. But don't worry. Someday you'll meet someone and it'll hit you again, just like it did with Serenity."   
  
"But I don't know if I ever want to date again, not after-" Ray closed his eyes.   
  
"You'll feel like that for a time, Ray, but eventually, you'll want to date again, and you'll meet someone who is just as special as she was. Serenity would want you to live your life and not go on being depressed, don't you think?"   
  
Ray nodded sadly. "Yes Peter, but it's hard." His eyes watered a little more.  
  
Peter reached over and pulled Ray into a hug which surprised the occultist. Peter wasn't exactly the hugging type. "I promise that it will be okay. Hey, have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Ray gave him a look. Peter smiled at him. "I mean when it really counted."  
  
"No, Peter. You never have." Ray said as he returned the smile.   
  
"Do you know what I think we should do? Just you and me..." Peter said.  
  
"What, Peter?"  
  
"Take this town by storm. Pick up a few girls and party hardy all night. What do you say, Ray?"  
  
"I like the idea of a party. You give great parties, Peter."  
  
"I see a 'but' there," Peter said calmly.  
  
"I'm not ready to go out with a girl. Couldn't we just go have fun together? Maybe go bowling and take Egon and Winston with us."  
  
Peter gave Ray a disgusted look. "Bowling? Ray, you know I hate bowling! All I get are gutter balls."  
  
"Not all the time. Please, Peter"  
  
"You got it, kid. You, me, Winston, and Egon are going bowling. Uh, Janine too."  
  
Ray gave Peter a hug. Peter turned around. "Okay, guys. Our little Ray wants to go bowling, so let's go."  
  
They all headed for Ecto . As Ray climbed in he said quickly, "I want Egon on my team."  
  
Peter looked hurt. "Egon? Why Egon?"  
  
Ray smiled at him. "Because like you said, Peter, you're a lousy bowler, and for once I want to win."  
  
Peter smiled. "You got it, Ray. This time you get Egon, but next time I get him."  
  
Egon looked at both men. "Don't I have a say in this?"  
  
"Nope, 'fraid not," they answered.   
  
The group arrived at the bowling alley shortly afterward and bowled all night. Peter Venkman knew that Ray Stantz was on his way to recovering from a broken heart. He knew it that would take time but he knew the words Serenity had spoken to Ray were true: "True love comes but only once and sometimes you don't get another chance."  
  
Peter Venkman, leader of the Ghostbusters, silently promised himself that Ray would someday get another chance for true love.  
  
The End 


End file.
